wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Fundacje
Fundacjami '''określa się moment w historii, gdy zostaje założonych w krótkim czasie kilka '''Zakonów Kosmicznych Marines. Nie zdarza się to często, lecz gdy wymaga tego sytuacja, np. gdy istnieje obawa, że liczba Zakonów spadnie poniżej Tysiąca, lub gdy nastaje czas wielkiego zagrożenia. Często wiele z takich szybko utworzonych Zakonów nie zna swojej przeszłości, to znaczy nie wie kto go założył, ani kto był ich progenitorem. Dwie trzecie Zakonów Marines w M42 wywodzi się od Ultramarines. Historia thumb|378px|Imperator i Prymarchowie (Ci znani)Gdy Prymarchowie zostali rozrzuceni po galaktyce przez Bogów Chaosu, Imperator był zrozpaczony, lecz pomimo przeciwności losu kontynuował swoją pracę i z genów swoich zaginionych synów utworzył genetycznie udoskonalonych wojowników - Kosmicznych Marines Adeptus Astartes. Byli to najdoskonalsi wśród żołnierzy, każdy miał być wzorowany na swoim Prymarsze. Utworzono 20 Legionów dla dwudziestu zaginionych wodzów, których Imperator poprzysiągł odnaleźć i wraz z postępami Wielkiej Krucjaty odzyskiwał swoich synów. Tak powstała Pierwsza Fundacja. Kontrola nad Legionami została powierzona ich progenitorom, czyli Prymarchom. Przez zdradę Mistrza Wojny, Prymarchy Horusa Lupercala, połowa Legionów zdradziła, co w konsekwencji doprowadziło do Herezji Horusa, która niemal zniszczyła Imperium. W jej wyniku Imperator musiał zostać podłączony do mechanizmów Złotego Tronu, a Imperium musiało zostać zreformowane. Jedną z decyzji podjętych w tamtym okresie był podział lojalnych Legionów na Zakony na mocy Codex Astartes napisanego przez Roboute Guillimana. Miało to zapewnić większą stabilność, jako że nigdy więcej żaden dowódca nie miałby pod sobą tak potężnej siły, jaką był Legion Astartes. Pomimo niechęci niektórych braci, Codex Guillimana został wprowadzony i tak doszło do Drugiej Fundacji. Dawne Legiony zostały Zakonami, z których wywodzą się pozostałe. Pierwsza Fundacja - utworzenie Dwudziestu Legionów Adeptus Astartes Pierwsza Fundacja została utworzona przez samego Imperatora, który dzięki genom swoich synów, Prymarchów, utworzył dwadzieścia Legionów. Druga Fundacja Podział Legionów na Zakony miał miejsce 7 lat po zakończeniu Herezji Horusa. Najliczniejszy Legion Astartes, Ultramarines według Apokryfu ze Skaros dał początek aż 23 Zakonom, choć nie wymienił ich z nazwy. Z kolei Kosmiczne Wilki pozwoliły sobie na utworzenie jednego zakonu sukcesorskiego (same kompanie, których było dwanaście liczyły ponad 1000 braci). Nie wiadomo ile dokładnie powstało Zakonów sukcesorskich łącznie, gdyż wszelkie zapiski zostały zniszczone podczas Epoki Apostazy. Znani sukcesorzy: Mrocznych Aniołów Białych Szram Kosmicznych Wilków Imperialnych Pięści Krwawych Aniołów Żelaznych Dłoni Ultramarines Salamander Brak informacji o zakonach sukcesorskich. Źródła z apokryfów twierdzą, że Burzowi Giganci i Czarne Smoki pochodzą od genoziaren Salamander, lecz nie zostało to potwierdzone. Kruczej Gwardii Nieznane Trzecia Fundacja Z Trzeciej Fundacji wywodzą się Egzekutorzy, jednak nie potwierdzają tego zapisy, lecz kroniki samego Zakonu. Ósma Fundacja Dziesiąta Fundacja Dziesiąta Fundacja miała miejsce około 35 Milenium, w trakcie mrocznych czasów Nova Terra Interregnum. Niewiele wiadomo o tej fundacji - prawdopodobnie w tamtym czasie powołano do życia wiele nowych Zakonów, by przeciwdziałać licznym atakom na graniczne światy Imperium. Najsłynniejszym Zakonem tej fundacji były Astralne Szpony, które w 41. Milenium przez swojego Mistrza Zakonu, Hurona doprowadziły do wojny domowej w Wirze Chaosu i stali się renegatami zwanymi Czerwonymi Korsarzami. Trzynasta Fundacja, zwana Mroczną Jedynym przez dłuższy czas znanym Zakonem tej fundacji byli Egzorcyści - szlachetny i cenny dla Imperium, który cierpiał wiele strat w trakcie służby dla Imperatora. To tak zwana Mroczna Fundacja, gdyż nieznane są inne Zakony ani cel ich powołania, ani z jakich genoziaren ich stworzono - te informacje zostały utajone przez Inkwizycję poprzez Bulli Absolutnej, specjalny nakaz Reprezentantów. Jakoże Egzorcyści często pomagali Ordo Malleus w ich misjach, prawdopodobnie powstali na potrzeby samej Inkwizycji. Nie wiadomo ile dokładnie powstało Zakonów w tym czasie. Być może niektóre wciąż wypełniają misję od Inkwizycji i powrócą na łono Imperium. Dwudziesta Pierwsza Fundacja (zwana Przeklętą) Dwudziesta Pierwsza Fundacja była największą od czasów Drugiej. Miała miejsce w 36 Tysiącleciu, na krótko przed Epoką Apostazy, okresem wojny domowej, która niemal doprowadziła do upadku Imperium. Powstało wtedy wiele Zakonów, które jednak na wskutek niefortunnych wydarzeń, mutacji genoziaren i wypadków, takich jak zagubienie w osnowie, najczęściej ulegały zniszczeniu. Płomienne Sokoły jako pierwsze cierpiały z powodu nagłych i ekstremalnych mutacji w ich genoziarnach, co sprawiło, że nie przypominali ludzi, ani niczego racjonalnego. Niektóre z tych Zakonów były ścigane i likwidowane, inne stały się renegatami. Te, które przetrwały są pod ścisłą obserwacją Inkwizycji. Dwudziesta Trzecia Fundacja, zwana Strażniczą Dwudziesta Trzecia Fundacja miała miejsce w późnym M37, początku M38. Wielu imperialnych adeptów ogólnie wierzy, że fundacja była zlepkiem kilku mniejszych, które miały wzmocnić Astartes, którzy cierpieli ciężkie straty w przeciągu tysiącleci. Według Requiem Malesent Świętej Kybry, nie mniej jak pięćdziesiąt siedem Zakonów uległo zniszczeniu w tym okresie, zbuntowało się lub zaginęło. Był to czas takich potwornych wydarzeń jak Panowanie Krwi (ang. Reign of Blood), Plaga Niewiary (ang. Plague of Unbelief), Przeklęta Fundacja (patrz wyżej) i ataki sił Chaosu i Orków na rubieżach Imperium. Większość Zakonów tej fundacji prowadzi krucjaty w całym Imperium. Fundacja z tego powodu nazywana też jest Strażniczą. Dwudziesta Piąta Fundacja Na rozkaz Wysokich Lordów Terry w połowie M40 stworzono kilka Zakonów, pośród których Ogniste Anioły uznawane są za najbardziej prominentne. Dwudziesta Szósta Fundacja Fundacja Ultima Fundacja Ultima jest najnowszą, gdyż miała miejsce pod koniec M41 i na początku M42. Na mocy rozkazu Roboute Guillimana, Odrodzonego Prymarchy Ultramarines i Lorda Dowódcy Imperium i działaniom Arcymagosa Belisariusa Cawla pojawił się nowy rodzaj Marine - Primaris. Ci udoskonaleni żołnierze nie tylko wzmocnili poprzednie Zakony, ale też utworzyli osobne Zakony złożone z samych Primaris Astartes. Ci wojownicy są nowym narybkiem dla Astartes, jednak ich utworzenie datuje się na koniec M31, kiedy miejsce miały ostatnie walki podczas Ery Pościgu, kiedy to przebywali w kapsułach statycznych. Nieznane Fundacje i Specjalne Przypadki Źródła *''Codex: Space Marine 5th. ed str. 9, 24-27'' *''Codex: Space Marine 8th. ed. str. 8-9, 53, 57-59'' *''Codex: Blood Angels 8th ed. str. 19'' *''Index Astartes I str. 13-14, 48-49'' *''Index Astartes II str. 2, 40-41'' *''Index Astartes: Knowledge is Power: The Blood Raven Chapter'' *''Dawn of War II'' *''Imperial Armour Nine - The Badab War - Part 1 str. 54, 58, 66, 70-71, 74-76, 82, 90, 92, 95, 98, 103, 106, 113, 116, 121, 124'' *''Imperial Armour Ten - The Badab War - Part 2 str. 64, 74, 84-85, 94, 114, 124, 129, 131-132'' *''Codex: Space Marines 5th. ed. str. 24-26, 30-31, 47'' *''Codex: Space Marines 8th. ed. str. 16-17, 30-31, 40-43, 58-59'' *''Imperium Nihilus Vigilus Defiant 8th ed. str. 86-89'' *''White Dwarf October 2017 (Wersja Elektroniczna)'' *''The Horus Heresy: Book Second Massacre'' str. 105 *Warhammer Community - Włócznie Imperatora *''Warhammer 40,000 - How To Paint Space Marines s. 97'' *''Angels of Death: Final Duty'' autorstwa Davida Guymera *Forge World Space Marine Chapters Tactics for Sixth Edition Warhammer 40.000 *Imperial Armour Volume Twelve - The Fall of Orpheus str. 31-32 *Deathwatch: Honour the Chapter str. 27, 89 *''Dark Imperium'' (Novel) by Guy Haley, Chapter 6 i 15 *https://twitter.com/guyhaley Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Zakony Kosmicznych Marines